the_great_legion_role_play_solofandomcom-20200214-history
Kitten hood
Here you will find information on Kitten hood in Legion! *go for "moonly" visits to the medics to assure their health is top of the line *have access to an always-full prey pile (if there old enough to eat solids) *go on field trips around camp, the territories and occasionally to an allie's camp *have access to go to "school" at the age of four moons, this means they can visit the part of camp they wish to hold a position in (medics, guards, hunters etc) *have there own "Mini games" where they can earn prizes ranging from breaks to ranks *have a large "den" area Being a kit in the Legion is the best place to start if you don't know what to do. I put some information on each moon and the privileges it brings. keep in mind one moon is one day in real time, so after about a week you can become an apprentice to one of the groups. 0 MOONS- 0 moons of age means you are a newborn. To start the Legion roleplay as a 0 moon old kit, please comment and we can find you a mother! You will be cared for at all times by her, and when she is offline other queens will tend to you. At this age, you are unable to walk nor talk-- just small squeaks for assistance are all that are needed. This is the easiest life can get. 1 MOON- you are now able to communicate some simple words, as well as walk around the den. But you cannot leave the den, it's not the time for that yet. Your mother will still tend to you like a newborn, but it's way more fun to play with the other kits! 2 MOONS- You must be really committed to the Legion to make it this far! You now are allowed to go outside of your den, but only if your mother is with you. Keep in mind your care will not be as much at this age- mom now has to go with her fellow cats to go do her proper duties, so you're not going to have her all the time. As for communication, you can speak perfectly normal now. 3 MOONS- you're halfway to being an apprentice! Wow! At 3 moons, you can roam the camp without mom- but she'll probably come with you anyway. You no longer need milk- just drop by the freshkill pile and free food is right there! But you're still a baby, and mom has to be in camp with you if you're gonna roam around. 4 MOONS- hnng... almost to apprenticeship... argh! You now have the respect of other clan cats, and you're expected to not ask like a total kit and more like an apprentice. Control yourself and show everyone what a great cat you'll be when you grow up. now, mom ain't needed- you are free to roam the camp whenever you like. 5 MOONS- it's almost time! You have almost made it! At 5 moons, you're practically an apprentice already. You can now leave camp, but not without your mother. The Legion cats will show you what grounds you will hunt in, what places you can train in, and how you will commit to the Legion- and if you're lucky, they'll even show you another camp! 6 MOONS- on the very eve you get online, you are 6 moons old! Go visit Solo and tell her you are old enough- then all the cats will gather around, chant your name... and next thing you know... you are no longer a kit.